


Your Arms Around Me

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Femslash Drabbles [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just an excuse for a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Erin needs a hug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tolbert hugs are my weakness so here have one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Erin craves a hug.

She takes a deep breath and tries to stop the pool of tears that threaten to fall. 

It’s just a dumb tabloid, Abby would say. Holtz would mention blowing the reporter up. It might make her laugh if she wasn’t so close to breaking.

She wraps her arms around herself but it’s not the same. Asking for what she needs is still such a struggle. 

Then it happens. 

A set of warm arms, a light squeeze and a kiss to her forehead. “Just let it out, I’m right here.”

For once, the tears fall from relief.


End file.
